


The Flannel Giant

by bubblyani



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Blackkklansman
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Self Insert, woc, woman of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Reluctantly you headed over to Colorado Springs Police Department for a statement. Noticing Detective's Stallworth's absence for the day, you expected disappointment. Until you met Flip Zimmerman.
Relationships: Flip ZImmerman/Black!Female Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Flannel Giant

_Colorado Springs Police Department._

The sign just said it all. 

Exhaling deeply, you began to walk towards the building. Your steps were slow, as if you were doubting yourself. And you could not help remembering the phone conversation you had with your friend Patrice an hour earlier. 

“But Patrice! Why do I have to be the one to do it ?” You asked. 

_“Because you’re the one who saw it happen…”_ She said, _“We can’t just let this go…”_ persuasion was strong in her voice. 

“I know …but-“ _  
_

_“Do you not want to go to the police Y/N?”_

You paused. For she caught you there. “Maybe…” You began, as you twisted the phone chord “Can’t trust those pigs” _  
_

_“Not all of them are…”_ Patrice said, _“Ron isn’t a pig. And even his coworkers are nice”_

You scoffed. “Maybe that’s cause they all know you through Ron” _  
_

_“Just go will you”_ Sighing, you nodded to thin air. “Fine” 

Unwilling to break the promise, there you were, walking towards the building. With another deep breath, you entered with a cause.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Ma’am? Can I help you?” 

A man in uniform inquired upon seeing you in the hallway. Directed towards the Intelligence Division, you stood there confused in the hallway. You noticed his name tag: Sgt Trapp. 

“Uh yes Sergeant…” you said softly, entering the room he gestured you into, “I’m here to see Ron Stallworth” 

“Oh, I’m sorry but he’s not in today” Sergeant Trapp replied. 

As you glanced upon the empty desk next to you, you realized he was right. Embarrassingly, you sighed heavily. But that realization came at a cost when there was a room full of men at work, possible detectives typing away reports in their typewriters. Yet now, they were all looking at you. 

Except one particular person, who kept busy with his files. 

All this staring made you quite uncomfortable. But being a black woman, this was nothing new. 

“It’s just that…” you began “I was told to give a statement…” you continued, “… about the attacks that …that happened last Friday” taking a deep breath, You added , “…during the Black Student Union meeting” 

Suddenly, the sound of scribbles were stopped, and the occupied man looked up from his files. As you only saw his back, you could only notice the full head of raven locks that was filled with. 

“Flip…” a grey haired man addressed the raven haired man, “…aren’t you working on that case too?” Standing up, Flip finally turned to face you. 

“Yeah. Why don’t I-“ He paused, a few seconds upon seeing you, “…take…your statement” He said softly, his eyes never leaving your sight. 

It had been a while since a man had left you with quite an impression. You thought you were so hard to please. 

Until that very moment. 

He was taller than the others in the room, almost gigantic. His dark blue flannel shirt along with the leather holsters complimented his wide shoulders perfectly. With his raven long hair elongating his face, you swore you were breathless. 

And surprisingly, you weren’t intimidated by the room anymore. 

“Flip Zimmerman…” he said in his deep, soothing voice, “Please. Take a seat” ushering you to Ron’s seat as the sergeant pulled it out for you. 

“Thanks…” you replied, “Y/N Y/L/N”

Like a spell wearing off, the others quickly resumed working as Detective Flip Zimmerman took your statement. 

His pace was comforting, you felt calm. You answered all questions with confidence and detail. But at the same time, you wondered how you were able to maintain that whenever he looked at you. You could tell he listened to you with intent. And whenever he was not jotting down notes, his eyes were always on you. 

“…and just like that…they just ran off from there” you said, crossing your legs. 

Reaching out to one of his files, Flip took out a photograph. “Did they happen to look like this?” He asked, showing it to you. In the effort to being polite, you merely leaned forward to look. Your eyes widened. 

“Yeah! They’re the ones!” You replied with enthusiasm. 

Snapping his fingers, Flip nodded. “Knew it!” He said, looking at his partner, “Jimmy, Ron was right…” he muttered softly. 

Jimmy looked at you. “Okay…” he said, “Thank you Ma’am for coming in…I think we got all that we need”

“We did?”

“You did?” 

Realizing you and Flip both inquired Jimmy in unison, you could not help but stifle a chuckle. And you hide it well. Clearing his throat, Flip began as he looked back at you. 

“Yeah…we did” he said, standing up, “Thank you… _Miss_ Y/L/N?” 

Smiling warmly, you stood up in kind. “Yeah … _Miss_ Y/L/N…” You said, as you exited the room. 

Smiles were abundant on your face as you walked out of the precinct, which was quite the contradiction compared to a few minutes before. Quite the interesting interaction it turned out to be. And you weren’t the only one to agree. 

“Man…” Jimmy began, watching you walk out, “She is a beaut, huh?”  
“Mmm…” 

Flip merely acknowledged as he sat down. Looking at his partner, Jimmy was no fool to not notice. 

“Well well…look who’s getting _chummy_ now?” he said, inciting a chuckle out of Flip. 

“Fuck you, Jimmy” he said while laughing, trying to hide his subtle blush. 

“No really Flip…“ Jimmy teased, “I’ve never seen you like this…”

“Fuuuck Youuu!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days went by. And all was just as it should be. You carried on with everything. 

Except, there was a new distraction in your head. 

Detective Flip Zimmerman. The Flannel Giant. 

The mere thought of him made you smile to yourself every single time. So much that sometimes you’d get in trouble when others asked you what was wrong. 

“Y’all! she found herself a brother to love. All good!” 

You’d smile shyly and cleverly move on to another conversation. You did not know how everyone would feel about you having a soft spot for a white man. Let alone a white police detective. But it wasn’t for you to choose. You couldn’t steer the heart. The heart steered you. And you did not mind. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soapy bubbles covered your hand like a glove as you washed the dishes over the sink. The radio softly played in the living room on a Thursday afternoon.

The ring of the doorbell forced you to finish the washing with haste. You wondered if it was Patrice, needing a textbook for class. Wiping your hands with your apron, you opened the door, only to find yourself lose your breath. 

For it was Flip Zimmerman standing there. 

“Ms. Y/L/N” he said softly, giving a soft smile. You involuntarily smiled back. 

“Hey” you breathed, “Wait! How did you know where I live?” 

“You gave it to us…” Flip said, “When you came to the precinct” 

“Oh…of course”you chuckled embarrassingly at your own carelessness, “Please…come in…” 

You found it surprising how you just let him in without even asking the purpose. He was just that easygoing. 

“I’m sorry about this I was Uh…washing dishes…” you said embarrassingly as you invited him to sit on the sofa. 

“Yeah Hehe…I can tell…” Nodding, Flip chuckled, watching you toss away the apron and sit on the armchair across from him. 

The detective had come bringing forth good news. The two perpetrators behind the attacks were indeed members of the organization. Thanks to your valuable information they were arrested and will be tried. A huge wave of relief washed over you upon hearing the news. You couldn’t help but clasp your hands together with happiness. 

“Oh, Detective Zimmerman, this is just wonderful”

“Flip…” he corrected in an instant, “you can call me Flip” 

“Okay…” you nodded, “Flip” you added with the sincerest form of affection. 

With lips parted slightly, Flip nodded back. As if he was in mid contemplation. 

“Anyways, Thank You very much for your cooperation Ms. Y/L/N” 

Your heart sank upon hearing those words, when he stood up to leave. 

“I-I’m so sorry I couldn’t even offer you a beverage” you said, standing up“You came all this way-”  
“Oh no no…” shaking his head, the flannel giant responded, “I was in the neighborhood” 

Unwillingly yet enslaved to politeness, you made your way towards the door. 

With your grip on the handle, you knew this could be the last time you’ll ever see him again. The case was closed, faster than you imagined. 

“Thanks do much for coming, Flip” you said, halfway opening the door.   
“My pleasure, Ms. Y/L/N”

“It’s Y/N…” this time you took the opportunity to correct him.   
“Y/N…”

His voice, you never heard it softer than you did just then. Standing merely inches away, he stood so tall before you. As your heartbeat began to quicken, as your cheeks started to burn, you knew the effect this man had on you was no joke. You did not want this to be the last time. 

With the blink of an eye, his face seemed to appear centimeters away ,only to glue his lips on yours. And that was when you knew he felt the same. 

The kiss was gentle. It was sweet and innocent. His facial hair sent shivers down your spine. But that just the first taste.

Lips were met once again for more experimentation, signaling your hand to push the door back and lock it tight.

The silent attraction that was developed between both parties from the first meeting seemed quite evident now. 

Flip’s masculine hands made themselves home on your waist, moving behind to grab onto your buttocks. The way his hands felt you, made the white cotton of your short dress seem nonexistent when he pulled you closer to him. 

Jumping into his arms felt effortless as he held you with ease. With your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck, you were comfortable as expected, body lines fitting with his like puzzle pieces. 

The sounds of heavy breathing and kisses began to infuse with the soft sounds of the radio. Making himself comfortable on the couch, Flip was hospitable with you straddling him. 

The kisses grew heated as his tongue caressed your own, deepening its connection and weakening you by the knees. Your moans echoed within him, urging you to hold him tightly by the collar. Indulging in pleasure, your body was naturally inclined to roll your hips against him. 

But, all plans seemed to fly out the window when the telephone rang loudly, forcing both of you to pull away with surprise. Stretching out, you clumsily grabbed the phone. 

“H-hello?” 

_“Y/N? It’s Patrice”  
_

“Oh hey!” You greeted her breathlessly, keeping your balance as you held on to Flip. 

There was a slight pause. _  
_

_“You alright?”_ Patrice sounded serious as she inquired , _“You sound weird”_

“Yeah yeah I was just uh….dancing” 

Covering the bottom half of the phone, you playfully slapped Flip on the shoulder in order to stop him from breaking into loud laughter. 

_“Oh…anyways, you coming tonight for the party-”_

“I’m busy…” you cut her off, “Sorry Pat. Busy night tonight” 

Finally hanging up, you blushed deeply upon seeing Flip‘s eyes that burned with desire. For there you were, with lips so swollen, straddling a man you barely knew oh so casually. Shyly, you allowed yourself to fall back on the couch next to him. 

“Well…” Flip began, panting “this was-” 

“….unexpected?-“ you guessed, panting alongside him. 

“…Great…” clearing his throat, he revealed his final answer ”…this was _really great_ ”

Giggles erupted out of you in response , only to stop when he leaned towards you. Fully meaning well of what he just expressed, his lips greedily captured yours, enabling you to catch his scent easily while doing so. 

“Bet your partner is wondering what’s taking ya so long to get back” you breathed into his lips, as he pulled away once again “Do you think he knows something’s up?” 

“Maybe..” he said, staring at the wall ahead of him in thought. “Or _maybe_ …with the case successfully solved, you invited me out for a drink….” Flip added, looking back at you, fueling inspiration, “…only if you wanted to-”

“I want to…” Your answer, it was so quick, so certain. And hearing his response was simply worth answering. 

“Good…”

——————————————————


End file.
